User talk:Waddle D33
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Waddle D33 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZoshiX (Talk) 20:16, April 3, 2011 Re:Fan Art Pretty much so. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 23:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) About Speddos and Sky Hawks. Actually Sky Hawks ≠ Speddos. And your evidence is wrong because of my mistake. If you check the history of Speddos's Talk again, You'll find Speedos has a edit on 15 Feb in which he F'd us and then Sky Hawks said that Speddos SHOULD leave. This was caused by my mistake on trying to remove the crimes of speddos. Ivan247Talk Page 09:20, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Just fonded out that Speddos suckpuppets were made AFTER Sky Hawks did join this wiki. He has joined the wiki the 15 Feb, and the first Speddos suckpuppet (Speddos 2) has been created the 18 Feb: thats an evidence that Sky Hawks might not be Speddos... Samuel17 23:00, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Speddos=Sky Hawks? I've read over the case, and the evidence...I personally believe he was hacked. I mean, even Speddos wouldn't be stupid enough to say he was speddos, then claim he wasn't. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 20:00, April 20, 2011 (UTC) No Idea what the hell checkuser is Subject knows all! :D DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 23:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Something to do with IP? Spam - 23:46, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it checks which IPs are used by a given username and vice versa. So basically, a person with checkuser abilities could see "Raeg remover's" IP and see if it belongs to Poisonshot. I've done research on it, and apparently only Wikia staff, VSTF, and some helpers have that ability. :/ Oh well. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 19:12, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Spam - 19:22, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Your border is ready! Good like this? Here is the code [OFile:Nimbser.PNGO] Then... get rid of every caps O Samuel17 Talk Page Heres something new If you don't like it then I'm Sorry. Tabuu Supereme 22:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) And this: Sorry (lol!). Tabuu Supereme 23:00, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Make a crazy video with them and the other photo's of these. Tabuu Supereme 23:27, April 25, 2011 (UTC) You can make more too. Just change the color of the hair, skin, eyes, etc. Tabuu Supereme 23:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) No more warnings I am tired of all of these crimes in this wiki. Now I know you didn't do anything wrong but I think we should give no more warnings to people who are criminals in this wiki. What I mean is that if they do one crime, they get banned between one week and one month (depending how bad it is) but if they continue after the block, then there banned forever. I just want this wiki more safe. If you find a single crime the just ban them instantly. Tabuu Supereme 18:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :We are all tired. However, most vandals are just one time attackers looking for attention. Respond in good faith. If they do it again, get more serious. If they continue, ban them for one month. Believe it or not, I started out as a vandal on Wikipedia, and look at me now! This system is very effective, and I am using this one unless a repeat offender arrives. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 18:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC)Not to sound like the one good guy in all this... I've never vandalised Wikipedia. I started off on the D-B wiki as a normal editor, and then I became a sem-famous fan-artist. So yea, And your border is following me. O_o 23:01, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I think all of us have been vandals at Wikipedia at some point or another in our lives... Anyway, Ludicrine is right about the "assume good faith" part. If one person makes an edit that s/he did not believe was vandalism and gets banned, well, that might incorrectly give that person a negative impression about this wiki. Also, I'm not an admin here, but if you want to convince the four admins to adopt this policy, then go ahead. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 22:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I never saw vandalism in this wiki... Spam - 23:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I think that Tabuu was referring to Sky Hawks... or the possible anons that will inevitably come. OH, or this one. I can't envision this escalating into a huge problem though, as this is a new and small wiki. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 00:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Raeg remover's talk page. There. Spam - 00:18, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :So is everything ... uh .. cool? Tabuu Supereme 04:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it's all good. : Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 19:18, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Fan boons The fan boon system has been started. If you want s then post pixel art at the 'Fan Boon Center' page, Win at the arena, Give a pet to the adoptation center, Win at the lottery, Etc. You will get 35 at the start of each month. With s you can buy pets, breed pets, paint pets, give your pets to the pet school, cure your pets at the hospital. Please note that, this is an advertising message. From: owner, ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) A theory... What if...it was a random anonifag who is impersonating Sky Hawks? I mean, its not too hard to do... Like this. LDXD (Ok, so the link doesn't work with Contributions.) You still get my point. It could be a random anonifag who simply does that to make it look like it's Sky Hawks. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Ehh, good point. I just think its waaay weird that Sky Hawks would say he was speddos one second, and then say he wasn't. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:55, May 6, 2011 (UTC) WTF Now I'm blocked, because I have the same IP as LD. :/ Oh well. Better get back to the Dan-Ball wiki. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 15:22, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Speddos is Back Speddos is back and I told him if he make one last crime then he'd be banned from all of wikis of existance. Yes he lots of crimes but I hope he calms down now and he will stilll be banned from the other wiki. Tabuu Supereme 01:53, May 9, 2011 (UTC) The Newer Raeg Pic/Gif/Seizures -DMS Wrong Is it Bella who maked that.It was a bug.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but your translator is just terrible today... :/ : Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 23:26, May 11, 2011 (UTC)